


Full and Tall

by Purquoise_14



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Christmas, I was thinking about it, Trees, and, bam - Freeform, happiness, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purquoise_14/pseuds/Purquoise_14
Summary: Ben and Rey go Christmas tree shopping. They cannot decide.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoetHrotsvitha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetHrotsvitha/gifts).



> Dedicated to my BAM-what sister, Poet!

Rey shifted on her feet.

It was so friggin' cold, and she had to go tree shopping, with a baby.

Damn it.

"But this one is prettier, Ben," Rey began, adjusting her earmuffs.

Ben shook his head, before rubbing his hands together.

Why was she so obnoxious at times?

"Rey this one is taller. I look like a damn giant compared to that tree." He calmly retorted.

Rey opened her mouth in disgust, and her cheeks began to flare red. She wanted the short tree, that had lots of leaves, and little nooks and crannies, where she could put special ornaments.

But Ben - _Ben_ \- wanted the stupid tall one, because he says 'we can decorate it more, and make it pretty.'

Damn pretty.

"But Ben," she strained. "This one would look so much better at our place."

His cheeks soon the cherry colour, she already fashioned. She was being difficult and stubborn.

Ben did _not_ like that.

"Excuse me," he said, raising his voice. "But I pretty sure last time I checked, I was buying this damned tree."

Rey stomped her feet, making several imprints in the snowy blanket. 

"SOLO! Just. Get. The. Tree. I. Picked."

She strained every single word on purpose.

Ben clutched his hands into fists.

She was not being reasonable.

"You're incorrigible." He bellowed, folding his arms across his chest.

Then they began fighting. 

Screaming. Yelling. Kicking snow.

They acted like they were five years-old.

The pair had grabbed the attention of a few customers, and window shoppers. And let's say they did _not_ look very happy.

"Are you really arguing in a parking lot."

Rey and Ben whipped around, to see Finn.

He had stopped by to pick up his own tree, and realized the ridiculousness of the two.

"She wants the short tree," Ben deadpanned.

And he was absolutely correct. The tree was short, and he easily stood and inch away from the top. He could simply touch it for goodness sake.

"But his tree is ugly," Rey shot back.

And yes. She was also correct. Ben's tree was tall, but had an empty feeling with it.

Rey's tree was fuller. Ben's tree was taller.

Then Finn had an idea.

"I'll help you pick a tree," Finn answered, finally.

The two gaped at him in disbelief.

Acknowledging the silence, Finn continued.

"I was the number one person to ask for a tree, back when I worked at Starkiller Enterprises."

Ben gave Finn a hollow look.

Finn backed away slowly, before looking at Rey.

"Follow me," he chirped happily.

The duo followed obediently, while listening to Finn's unnecessary commentary.

There were slim trees, plump trees. Pretty trees, and dull trees. But none - not even _one_ \- caught the grumpy couple's attention.

Finn sighed and prepared to retreat, when a special tree caught his eye.

Rey glanced in Finn's direction, and let out a small gasp, while a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Ben! Look!" Rey squealed, grabbing Ben's hand.

The taller man, trudged after the little woman, and gaped slowly at the tree in front of him.

It was full, tall, and its leaves - oh the leaves! - were the prettiest shade of green Ben had ever seen.

"It's gorgeous," Ben mumbled, and Rey nodded in agreement.

Rey clasped her hands, before squeezing Finn in a hug.

Jittery, she walked back to Ben's side. He put a welcoming arm around her, and in turn, Rey leaned against him.

Finn smiled at the happy couple, before setting off to find an employee.

He figured he might as well pay for the tree, before anymore problems arose.

Ben smiled.

"You know what would look nice on this tree?" Ben asked.

Rey hummed, waiting for an answer.

"Blue and silver."

Rey frowned, and looked up at him.

Ben only stared at her face.

"I wanted red and gold." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! To all you fat fun Reylo shippers, I present this piece of trash. 
> 
> Tell me in the comments, who's side are you on?
> 
> Also -
> 
> BLUE AND WHITE FOR THE WIN!!!


End file.
